


An Unexpected Life

by DailyDoseOfFandoms



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDoseOfFandoms/pseuds/DailyDoseOfFandoms
Summary: Years have past since the incident that had arisen in the kingdom of DunBroch from what you've been told. You hadn't ever expected to be involved with the kingdom until you heard rumors of war to be declared if the two clans are not to be joined. Your family and fleat has gathered to DunBroch for a ceremony to finally form an alliance.
Relationships: Merida (Disney)/Original Character, Merida/Female Reader
Kudos: 2





	An Unexpected Life

You straightened your dress for the ceremony. All have gathered into an enclosed cobblestone room where the royal family placed their thrones. The walls were filled with hanging weapons used for showing and statues of animals which you assume are bears that they hunted down. You were the first born to the clans leader, which would be your father. As a custom, the clan will gather its army that held up a banner that signified the clan's identity in order to represent themselves. Your parents along with your younger brother would be at the head in wait for the opposing clan's family. You wiped the inside of your palms on your sleeves as the rest of the fleat behind you awaited for the ceremony to begin. Your little brother nudged you while he impatiently shifted in his spot. You figured it was him trying to entertain himself but you shooed his arm away as you dealt with your own nervousness. You were looking around the silent room in hopes that there was anything signalling it would start soon. You looked up at your father with a distressed face and your mother that is whispering to him. You think probably to brief him on the family. You’ve only heard small snippets of the family from your side of the clan. That the young triplets were chaotic and the eldest is even worse. There was a time in the past where there was a large incident in the kingdom which included some sort of black bears that roamed the land. It was all anyone ever talked about at the time but you never stayed long to hear what happened because you never expected to be involved. There were certainly no bears where you came from.

Whispers were heard as the king emerged. They quietly hushed as he stepped further into the room. You were expecting truly savage children to emerge from behind him but to your surprise a slim woman with long, green clothes emerged behind him which you would assume was the queen. What was even more surprising was the daughter with her red hair tied backwards into a loose braid semi-resembling her mothers. Her eyes were so big and bright you could admire them from here. Then came along three stout boys that walked behind one another, looking barely old enough to finally sit in their throne. You looked visible awestruck at the family. You stiffened up as the family was equally observing you and your family. You kept your eyes away from the adults and tried to focused on nothing in particular to not seem so creepy. You couldn't help but steal some quick glances at the princess. “Step forward so we can initiate the peace treaty between our two clans.” Your father stepped up looking nervous himself. It was an ‘informal’ ceremony with a very laid back king. It seemed that the queen was more strict than anyone else there. It looked as if your father had nothing to worry about. You adjusted your dress nervously when you all stepped up to greet the clan. You feel the anxiety in your chest from this historical moment from both of your clans to finally become allies. It was eventually your turn to greet the family. “I am (y/n), second-born descendant of Clan (clans/name). It's an honor to meet you King Fergus.” You bowed. The king was the first that you went up to and he took your hand and shook it vigorously. “Likewise. Your a spittin’ image of your mother.” He commented with a shouted voice. You were definitely shocked at the accents that had but it wasn’t nothing you could handle. You moved on to the queen that looked at you with an expecting look while you bowed towards her. “I am Queen Elinor. Nice to meet you. You are a very beautiful young lady and I hope ta see you more.” She smiled endearingly at you as she let go of your hand with a delicate shake. It was now your turn to greet the princess. You felt a fluttery feeling in your chest as you glanced towards the princess. She glared sideways at you as if watching your every move. You took a quiet breath and bowed to the princess. She bowed herself and took your hand. She had a firm grip as if she wasn't going to let go any time soon. You hoped she didn't mind your clammy hands from all eyes being on you. “I-its a pleasure to meet the beautiful princess of DunBroch.” With her eyes fixed on yours, she made a lopsided smile. “It is.. Also, a pleasure. I’m looking forward to see you in the future.” The queen shot a pleased look to her daughter in what you assume was what the queen wanted her to say. The three boys scrambled in their seat to get up to greet you. They all bowed deeply at you and you did the same. They didn't seem very talkative and they all just giggled to themselves. They tried grabbing your hand all at once and eventually, shook your hand one at a time. You walked back to your family’s side and waited for your brother to finish his introduction. He came back even more restless and swaying where he stood. You finally broke and asked him what was the matter. You got worried when he told you he had to go to the bathroom. “The ceremony was almost done. Sit tight.” He nodded and tried his best to stand still. 

The king stood up to address the room once again. “May our alliance last and prosper!” He smiled and clasped his hands together. “On such a special occasion we will feast!” The crowd roared and lifted their weapons in the air. They stepped off into what you assumed was the dinning hall and you hurried off to find a bathroom. You lead your brother to the halls of the castle and look back to the dinning hall. You'll remember to head back there when you're done.

You looked around the curving hallways that split three ways. You slide your short hair from your face as you grow increasingly nervous. You take a blind turn and find yourself more lost than before. You should have asked for some kind of directions before going off on your own. You try looking for a guard that would be patrolling or a maid catering food but not a soul can be found. You spin around and hear rustling of some sort down the hall. You grab your brother's hand to lead him towards the person. You come closer and look at the wild silhouette coming from a nearby torch. You think your worries are over as you hurry to turn the corner. 

Your nose hits something hard as you let go of your brother's hand to grab the nearby wall. The sound of something clunking dropped next to you. You stared at the vibrant red hair as it was pushed out of the princess’s face. Your face heated up as you apologized towards the princess. You bashfully handed her the bow from beside you. She peered through her hair and stopped when she realized it was you. “My apologies, I was taking my brother towards the bathroom. Do you know where it is?” You asked, hopeful she wouldn't be mad.” “Well the bathrooms not this way.” She waved you off and placed her bow over her shoulders. ”Dont worry about it, I'll show you.” You chuckled nervously and whispered out a thank you. “I guess you caught me sneakin’ away, huh?” You held on to your brothers hand again. “Where were you going exactly?” You thought for a moment of why she would need to slip away from the ceremony. She side-eyed you and your brother, thinking if she can trust you. She knocked open the door in the bathroom and your brother rushed himself in. You leaned on the cold wall next to the door and she joined you. “If you must know I was going out for a horse ride out in the woods.” Your eyes widened as she put her hands over her mouth to whisper it to you. You and her laughed it off as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “Have you ridden a horse before?” Her smile was gone and she was looking at you with pure curiosity now. You turned your head to look fully at her and folded your arms as if you were shivering from the cold. “No! No I haven't. I have, but i never ‘learned’...It's been ages.” You laughed trying to gather how to tell her without confusing the girl. Her lips curved into a smirk as she got a little pep in her step. “Well that's no good. Care to join me? Haven't had the right company to go on a horse ride with.” You didn't hesitate to nod along with how happy she seemed at you coming along. You haven't been away from your family’s side in so long. There was really no one to hang out with except your brother. You're sure your family wouldn’t mind you going out for a while. They have been encouraging you to make friends with the family but you didn't expect it to happen so soon. “Yeah of course, I'll just go and bring my brother back to the dinning hall.” The door creaked open. Your brother smiled with relief “All better?” You looked down at him. He was playing with his fingers and nodded his head. She saw that he was alittle shy in front of a stranger. She bent down to look at him. “Dont worry about me, I'm your friend. I'm sure we're going to start seeing each other a lot more since our clans are now united.” That seemed to do the trick as he muttered a ‘yeah’. He still grabbed your hand as you walked to take him back to your parents.


End file.
